Second Thoughts
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: No one gets away with leaving Uchiha Sasuke at the alter. AU. SasuHina.


This is an entry for the DateMe contest (dateme dot deviantart dot com). Theme is SasuHina, darkness and light.

**Summary:** No one gets away with leaving Uchiha Sasuke at the alter. AU. SasuHina.

I got this idea while listening to Drive Away by Orianthi.

**Second Thoughts**

by Bullwinkle's Lady

-

He stood stiffly at the alter, surrounded by flowers, and turtledoves, and all the things he desperately hated. He glanced at the clock when the pianist repeated the chorus for yet a third time. The best man was giving him pitying looks. The maid of honor, reassuring ones. His mother was crying profusely in the front row. His father looked completely unsurprised.

Sasuke looked up when the chapel doors finally, tentatively, opened...and scowled upon seeing it was just his fiancé's little sister. Holding her skirts, Hanabi hurried to the alter and beckoned him down to her level.

"She said she's not coming," the girl whispered loudly.

There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd, followed by a multitude of murmurs. Mikoto was all but wailing, and the best man fought desperately to remember his condolence speech. The maid of honor, meanwhile, looked strangely relieved.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "What?" he growled.

"She said she's simply not going through with it."

To say he was heart-broken was, maybe, an understatement.

**He was infuriated!**

After months of planning and perfecting – after enduring several inane rehearsal dinners – after putting up with his mother's jollity, his father's skepticism, and Itachi's taunting – after spending the past _hour _despicably poisoning himself with noxious sprays in his attempts to de-spike his hair-!

He threw down the ring, the crowd gawked, and his mother fainted. He slipped passed Sakura, who was attempting to embrace him, over Kiba, who dove for the ring, and stalked out of the chapel with Hanabi frantically scurrying after him.

"Where is she?" Sasuke hissed as he burst through the double doors, leaving a flabbergasted congregation in his wake.

"She, erm, says she doesn't want to talk-"

Sasuke stopped walking and the girl bumped into him. He turned around and glared dangerously at her, his dark eyes seeming to flash red. "Where – is – she?"

Hanabi paled. "I-In the ladies room."

Clenching his fists, Sasuke stormed off, hastily loosening his tie and discarding his boutonnière. He felt like a fucking primate.

He quickly found the womens bathroom and plowed through the doors, welcomed with horrified shrieks, flying objects, and unclothed elderly women. He ignored as he was smacked with purses and as females flew passed him, but quickly scanned the place with his eyes. The room had been cleared out, but his girlfriend was nowhere in sight. He then peered at the stalls, finally hearing the sobbing noises coming from the one at the far end of the room. He slowly approached it as the lock slid and the door swung open.

"I knew it was you," she sniffed.

Hinata was perched on a toilet fully dressed in her poofy white princess gown, with the formfitting bodice and spaghettis straps that left him free to observe her impeccable physique. The fabric didn't bother him as he expected it would. It was soft and crisp, not scratchy and irksome. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant knot, her veil hanging behind her.

And he couldn't help but stare.

He noticed her wet cheeks but distractedly turned away when he heard murmuring nearby. There were several onlookers peeking at them from the bathroom door.

Grimacing, Sasuke entered Hinata's stall and managed to close the door, ignoring the tightness of the small space. The scandalized whispers only grew in volume, but he grit his teeth, ignoring them. "Hinata…" he muttered, and she looked back up at him. "What the hell?"

Hinata hiccupped, dabbing her wet face with the back of her hand. He kneeled down so they were level.

"I-Itachi and Hanabi d-don't get along a-at all," she managed, stammering horribly.

Sasuke blinked in confusion. He pulled her hand away from her face and wrapped it in his. "…what?"

"A-and m-my m-mother – she – she s-slapped your f-father b-before the ceremony."

"We both knew that was going to happen…" he muttered.

"W-we shouldn't g-get married Sasuke. Our children w-would be t-terribly eccentric."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Who said we're having children?"

"Y-your c-cat hates m-my dog!"

"You'll get rid of it."

She began to cry harder.

Sasuke sighed. With his free hand, he idly picked off her veil, then pulled her hair loose. He watched the dark tendrils fall around her face. "You look nice," he quietly confessed.

The heiress sniffed. "You m-messed up m-my hair."

"Yeah." He buried his face in her dress, feeling her absently twist her fingers through his hair. "Marry me," he muttered.

He listened to Hinata draw and exhale. "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay," he returned.

**The End**


End file.
